This invention relates to a signal connector, particularly to one provided with inside a connecting device of a signal transmitting cable for guiding abrupt wave to the ground so as to protect electronic equipments.
Generally, sound and video information of different frequencies is distantly transmitted to the electronic equipment used at home or in an office by means of cables, such as a TV antenna, computer process, network connection and the like. When a cable is led for a certain distance, a signal connector has to be provided on the cable for facilitating connecting another cable, which is led to a room.
A conventional signal connector, as shown in FIG. 1, has a fundamental base 1 provided thereon with a grounding device 2 and a connecting device 3. The grounding device 2 is provided with a hollow threaded base 4 for a conductive wire 6 in a ground wire 5 to contact with and be fixed therein by a press member 7 and a locking nut 8 to let abrupt wave transmitted to the ground by the ground wire 5. The connecting device 3 has its opposite sides provided with a round male adapter 9 for connecting a cable L, and the male adapter 9 has its outer shell connected with the fundamental base 1 and the ground wire 5. Therefore only the outer shell of the male adapter 9 has function of grounding, while the abrupt wave of the conductive wire in the cable L cannot be eliminated.
One objective of the invention is to offer a signal connector having function of abrupt wave protection, provided with an abrupt wave protective device, not only letting a normal signal transmitted smoothly in a normal condition, but also protecting electronic equipment by guiding abrupt wave to the ground in case high voltage or large electric current should occur.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a signal connector having function of abrupt wave protection, provided with a locking shell for an abrupt wave circuit board to be secured therein, letting the abrupt wave circuit board completely received in the locking shell and enabling the signal connector to be firmly locked in position.